Hello Dolly
Hello Dolly is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-first of the second season, and forty-eighth overall. It is the final episode to be rendered in Macromedia Flash MX. Starting with the next episode, the rest of the second season was rendered in Toon Boom. HTF Episode Description Our old friend Idol returns in this show. This was a fun show to work on. The animators were trying to out-do each other on character turn-arounds. They had a good time competing in "Icy You" and "Hello Dolly," and it was hilarious to watch their antics! Plot ditches her old teddy bear for The Cursed Idol.]]Petunia happily pushes a baby carriage, holding a teddy bear, through the park. She stops walking when she notices something shiny in the bushes. She picks up the Cursed Idol and likes it, so she decides to leave her teddy bear on the ground and put the idol in the carriage. As she walks beneath some trees, some birds fall to the ground, dead. They go unnoticed by Petunia, however. Petunia comes upon Pop, who is in the background reading a newspaper, and Cub, who happily plays in the water of a leaking fire hydrant. Cub waves hello to Petunia as she walks by, but as soon as she passes, the water pressure from the hydrant increases significantly. Cub is thrown against a brick wall by the force of the water. When the water dies down, all that's left of Cub is some blood, his intestines, and his beanie. Still pushing her baby carriage, Petunia strolls past Disco Bear who is dancing in the park while listening to disco music on a pair of headphones. Yet again, Disco Bear fails to impress Petunia as she walks by, completely ignoring him. After Petunia passes by, the volume of Disco Bear's music suddenly begins increasing to the point of pain. Before he can remove the headphones, his eyes bleed and his head explodes to the shape of an eaten apple core, before falling dead. Petunia returns home and settles into bed. She turns off the lamp next to her bed, but she turns it back on when she hears a squishing/crunching noise. She screams in terror when she finds that her heart is stuck on a spring from her mattress which has impaled her body. She tries to push her heart back into her body, but this causes more bed springs to impale and pop out several other organs. She slowly dies, letting off a weak death rattle and gurgling her saliva as she goes. The Cursed Idol, now donning a night cap, lies next to her in bed, no doubt the cause of her demise. Then the screen cuts to black, accompanying with the sound of a lamp being switched off. Moral "All that glitters is not gold!" Deaths #Two birds drop dead after Petunia walks by with the idol in tow. (Confirmed in Blurb) #Cub is forced against a wall by a gushing fire hydrant and is crushed by the high water pressure. #Disco Bear's head explodes when the music on his headphones becomes unbearably loud. #Several of Petunia's organs are popped out by the springs of her mattress. Destruction #Several springs rip out of Petunia's mattress. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 *Total rate: 25% Goofs #In the very beginning of the episode, a part of Petunia's carriage quickly turns red. Then it goes back to its normal color as Petunia walks. #Upon placing the Cursed Idol in the baby carriage, Petunia places a baby bonnet on its head. When she walks by Pop and Cub, however, the bonnet is gone for the rest of the episode. #At the beginning of this episode there were only two trees in the background. In the scene where the birds fall to the ground, there are many more trees seen. #When the scene goes to the dying birds, Petunia's teddy bear disappears. #Cub would only have a solo starring role if he appeared by himself and Pop didn't appear. This means both Pop & Cub would have starred, even if Pop only made a background cameo. #It is unknown why a brick wall is needed in the middle of a park, although it may have been a small handball court. #Disco Bear's ears are supposed to be under his headphones, but his ears can't reach that far. #Initially, Disco Bear's headphones are shown to be placed over his head and in front of his hair. However, when he spins around, a side-shot shows the headphones going between his hair. #When Disco Bear starts to notice the increase in his headphones' volume, his pupils face away from each other. #When Disco Bear's head starts to hurt from the loud volume and explodes, his pupils are circular. #You can still see Petunia's silhouette, even after she enters her house. One would have to look very closely to notice. #When Petunia goes to bed, her air freshener cannot be seen. She could have taken it off for bed, but if she did she would have also taken off her flower. #There are several mistakes with Petunia's body positions in her bed: ##When Petunia goes to bed, her tail is missing (unless it was under her blanket). ##When Petunia is in her bed her feet poke from the blanket to far, they should've been a lot closer to her waist, but when her organs pop up, her feet are pushed even further away. ##Petunia's body is stretched out way to far. Her chest is right below her head yet her organs pops out from the middle of the bed. #When Petunia attempts to push her heart back in after it pops out, blood can be seen on her left hand before she touches her heart. #Petunia's heart is still pulsing after she dies. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:Episodes Starring Disco Bear Category:2004 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes That Don't Have a Closing Iris Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:The Cursed Idol Bombed